


Przygotowania do Mikołajek

by noemiharpia



Series: Świąteczne Miniaturki [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Dean i Sam muszą wymyślić, co kupić Caltielowi.Prezent dla Wiewióra jest już zaplanowany...





	

**Author's Note:**

> To kolejna ze świątecznych miniaturek :)

Dean nigdy nie bawił się w takie pierdoły jak wkładanie prezentów pod poduszki. Chyba, że liczyć ten czas, kiedy Sam miał jeszcze wszystkie mleczaki i był święcie przekonany, że Mikołaj istnieję. Dlatego blondyn starał się stanąć na wysokości zadania i podtrzymywać tą ślepą wiarę w bezinteresowne dobro tak długo jak się da. Jemu nie było to dane szybko obdarty był ze wszystkich złudzeń… wiedział, że nigdy nie ma nic za darmo, a zło czai się nawet za choinką i w kominku. Był przecież tylko dzieckiem kilka lat starszym od brata, a musiał zachowywać się jak dorosły. Dlatego starał się zapewnić Samowi wszystko to, o czym sam marzyłby gdyby był zwyczajnym chłopakiem, a nie najstarszym synem łowcy.

Jednak zawalił na całej linii i młodszy tego samego roku przekonał się, że magia świąt istnieję tylko w bajkach i czasami jest dawkowana w niewielkich porcjach dla przeciętnych obywateli. Niestety tacy jak oni nie mogą pozwolić sobie na taki luksus jak wspólna wigilia, bo ojciec nawet wtedy ma robotę…

Teraz, kiedy ma trzydzieści parę lat jest przekonany, że zostanie tak na zawsze. Jednak życie potrafi zaskakiwać. Castiel po pierwszych depresyjnych dniach po utracie większości anielskich mocy postanowił, że będzie żył jak każdy inny człowiek na Ziemi. Mimo protestów braci dużo czasu spędził na uczeniu się przeróżnych ludzkich zwyczajów, tradycji i niestety świąt.

Jutro mają mikołajki, a Dean i Sam nadal nie wiedzą, co mogliby sprezentować upadłemu kumplowi. No może starszemu zaświtał pewien pomysł… ale jest on zdecydowanie zbyt odważny jak na tą okazję. Może poczeka do sylwestra, albo walentynek? Cas ma pozaznaczane wszystkie te ważniejsze daty w kalendarzu z dopisanymi krótkimi definicjami.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł?- Pyta Samuel po raz dziesiąty, a może nawet dwudziesty.

\- To ma być coś drobnego, ale tak żeby to było przydatne, ładne i kojarzyło się bezpośrednio z nim.- Stwierdził blondyn i zamyślił się nad tym, co pasowałoby mu do Castiela. Nie wpadł na nic genialnego, bo pierwsze zdanie określające byłego anioła brzmi: "Nie ma pojęcia czym jest przestrzeń osobista". Jednak teraz nie przeszkadza mu to tak jak kiedyś. Można nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że lubi takie momenty kiedy Cas się zapomina.

\- Uhm… może krawat?

\- Tak od razu dołóżmy jeszcze skarpetki.- Blondyn wywraca oczami.

\- Nie, zaczekaj. Nie mówię, że taki jakiś pierwszy lepszy… Pamiętasz, że on jako anioł nie rozstawał się z tym podduszaczem. Zdawał się być bardzo przywiązany do kompletności swojego ubioru. Może czuć się niekomfortowo kiedy widzi siebie w zupełnie innym stroju. Jednak wiesz jaki on jest… nic nie powie.- To wcale nie tak, że starszy teraz walczy z wizją Castiela ubranego tylko i wyłącznie w ten cholerny krawat...

\- Niech będzie, ale jak zrobi tą swoją minę smutnego szczeniaczka to zrzucę całą winę na Ciebie.

\- Oczywiście, bo jeszcze ty byś nie dostał swojego prezentu…

\- A to, co miało znaczyć?!

\- Nic, absolutnie nic Dean.

\- Wiesz, co Cass mi kupił?- Oczy Starszego Winchestera dziwnie błyszczą.

-Nie.- Zdaniem Deana Łoś śmieje się podejrzanie głośno.

\- Szkoda…

\- Wiem, co zaplanował, ale nawet na torturach ze mnie tego nie wydobędziesz. Jak spróbujesz to poskarżę aniołkowi i nici z niespodzianki!- Krzyczy Sam widząc zbliżającego się brata. To straszna groźba więc starszy Winchester siada z powrotem spokojnie na dupie.

\- Siedź, siedź.- Chichocze Sam.- Dopóki możesz- Dodaję cicho tak żeby blondyn go nie usłyszał. Musi mieć trochę radochy po tym jak pomagał byłemu aniołowi ogarnąć temat i przygotować wszystko, bo są pewne sprawy o których młodsi bracia nie chcą, a nawet nie powinni wiedzieć...


End file.
